1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing sinker and a method of making the same, and more specifically to a fishing sinker with a configuration which enables the sinker to be substantially snag-free while at the same time providing desired action to the bait or trailing snell and providing the angler with a better feel of the bottom. The invention also relates to a method of making such a fishing sinker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fishing sinkers or weights currently exist in the art. These sinkers function primarily to provide weight to a fishing line for the purpose of causing the fishing line and the attached bait or lure to sink below the water surface. A variety of sinker configurations exist. Some sinkers are designed for attachment to the fishing line at a fixed position. Others, commonly referred to as slip sinkers, are allowed to slip or slide along the fishing line within certain limits. For the most part, these sinkers are constructed of a heavy metal or other material to provide sinker with the necessary weight. Lead or lead alloys are materials commonly used in the manufacture of currently available fishing sinkers. Some, however, such as the sinkers of the LaForce U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,906, the Wohead U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,030, the Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,359 and the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,499 disclose sinkers with buoyant capability.
Although the current fishing sinkers adequately provide the function of causing the fishing line and attached bait or lure to sink below the water surface as desired, the sinkers of the prior art comprise multiple parts and/or often become snagged or hung up, particularly in fishing areas with rocks, brush, weed beds or stump fields. As a result, many of these snag infested fishing waters are considered xe2x80x9coff limitsxe2x80x9d with certain conventional sinkers.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a new fishing sinker which is of a substantially unitary structure and is substantially snag-free or which substantially reduces the frequency of the sinker from becoming snagged in rocks, brush, weed beds, stump fields and the like. A need also exists for a method of making such a fishing sinker.
In contrast to the prior art, the fishing sinker of the present invention has a construction and configuration which is substantially unitary, which makes it substantially snag-free, which provides the angler with a better feel of the bottom and which glides through the water without tumbling, twisting while still providing a desired degree of wobble or action to the bait or trailing snell.
More specifically, the fishing sinker of the present invention includes a substantially unitary body with a fishing line connection member in which the body comprises a weighted portion having a density greater than water and a buoyant portion with a density less than that of water. In a preferred construction, the body is elongated and is provided with a connection end and an opposite free end. Preferably the buoyant portion of the body is positioned near the connection end so that when the sinker is immersed in water, the connection end is more buoyant than the free end.
A further feature of the fishing sinker of the present invention is to provide the sinker body with an elongated generally central stem such as a wire with a fishing line connection portion at one end. In a preferred embodiment, the centrally located stem or wire extends through the entire length of the sinker body and outwardly from the free end for a limited distance. During use, the distal end of the wire rides along the bottom, thereby providing the angler with a better feel at the bottom and permitting the sinker to pivot and shake itself loose from rocks, weeds, brush and other snags in a manner significantly improved from sinkers of the prior art.
Preferably, the elongated configuration of the sinker of the present invention is curved or includes a curved portion which, either individually or in combination with the buoyant portion of the body and/or outwardly extending wire, increases the snag resistant ability of the sinker of the present invention. With the curved configuration and the buoyant weighted portion balance of the sinker of the present invention, the sinker tends to lift, pivot and right itself as it wiggles through over and around snags, while at the same time preventing the sinker from flopping or tumbling during a cast and from spinning or twisting during use.
The method aspect of the present invention relates to a method of making the sinker of the present invention and includes the step of providing a preformed wire of predetermined length with a fishing line connection loop at one end. This is followed by applying a buoyant portion of the body near the connection loop and then molding the weighted portion to the wire adjacent to the buoyant portion. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a short weighted portion is also molded to the top or line connection end of the body to assist in anchoring the line connection end of the wire to the body and to prevent water from reaching the buoyant portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing sinker which is substantially snag-free or which substantially reduces snags in comparison to sinkers of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing sinker having a substantially unitary body with a buoyant portion having a density less than that of water and a weighted portion having a density greater than that of water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing sinker with a body formed or molded around an elongated wire, with such wire having a fishing line connection end and a distal end extending outwardly from the sinker body.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing sinker with an elongated, curved body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making the fishing sinker described above.